Encuentro
by Alis Portyes
Summary: Estaba muerto, perdido. Acabado sin siquiera poder tener una oportunidad. Seria acusado de acosador y no tendría ninguna vaga excusa de protesta, no después de ser encontrado en tal posición. Pero antes de ser colgado se aseguraría de colgar a Gray con sus propias manos. Sin piedad.
1. El chico de cabellos rosas

**Rated: **T

**Pareja: **Natsu x Lucy (NaLu)

**Derechos: **Obviamente Fairy Tail y los personajes usados aquí no me pertenecen solo me divierto creando historias con ellos. Todo excepto la historia que representan es creado por Hiro Mashima.

**Sinopsis:** Solo se quedó ahí, sentada. Observando a la persona que le robaba el aliento sin siquiera intentarlo. La persona que desde hace meses le había robado el corazón sin siquiera saberlo. La persona de la que ella estaba profundamente enamorada. Si tan solo tuviera el valor para hablarle. Y entonces, el hiso lo más inesperado en su vida, la miró.

_**Encuentro**_

.

.

.

.

.

¡Mierda, mierda! –Lucy Heartfilia corría como loca por las calles de Magnolia, dirigiéndose a la parada de trenes, con el cabello rubio suelto ondeándose con el viento, su mochila descolgándose de su hombro y algunos papeles en su mano izquierda.

¿Por qué su urgencia? Bueno, esa es una pregunta sencilla. Esta mañana cuando sonó su despertador paso desapercibido por completo, ya que, su amiga de la infancia; Levy, pasó toda la noche enviándole mensajes de texto, y ella, como no quiso lastimarla u ofenderla, evito decirle que quería dormir, ya que, _necesitaba _despertarse temprano. Podría sonar tonto, pero ella conocía a su amiga y sabía que eso podría ponerla triste, especialmente porque acababa de tener problemas con su novio. Así que, simplemente aguanto hasta que Levy decidió que quería dormir, y, por culpa de eso, ahora eran las 6:45 y probablemente no llegaría para abordar el tren de las 7:00.

Si no hubiera sido porque, su pequeño y adorable perro, Plue, comenzó a lamerle los pies y la despertaron las tremendas ganas de ir al baño que las cosquillas causaron, aun estuviera dormida.

Cualquier persona en su situación se tranquilizaría y esperaría el tren de las 9:25 o, simplemente, tomaría el metro. Pero Lucy no tomaba ese tren por el tiempo. De hecho, ella entraba a la escuela más tarde y le sobraban 20 minutos al llegar a su escuela, así que, siempre se sentaba en la pequeña y acogedora cafetería que el piso dos del edificio donde estudiaba ofrecía. Así que, no. Ella definitivamente no tomaba el tren por el tiempo. Ella tenía una razón aún más sentimental para esa acción constante.

Un chico.

Al principio ella siempre viajaba en el metro, era mucho más rápido y le daba más tiempo para desayunar en la tranquilidad de su hogar. Pero entonces, un día, encontró a la mascota de su vecina en la calle de camino a la estación y no pudo resistirse al impulso de llevársela de regreso. Aunque la vieja Porlyuska es una gruñona que odia a la gente, sabía que no podría vivir sin su pequeña gata Abigail. Así que, recogió con cuidado a la pequeña gata gris con una mota blanca en la pata derecha, y se la fue a llevar a la vieja Porlyuska quién, aunque no lo demostró, había estado angustiada y se sentía feliz y aliviada de que Abigail estuviera de nuevo en casa. Sin siquiera darle las gracias a Lucy entro en su casa y azotó la puerta. Con un puchero en el rostro, Lucy volvió a la estación y se dio cuenta de que había perdido el metro. Por suerte ese día iba temprano y no tendría problemas con llegar tarde. En vez de esperar a que el directo regresara decidió irse en el tren. Al abordar se dio cuenta de que sería un viaje tranquilo, poca gente aborda otro transporte que no fuera su propio móvil o el metro, así que, en el tren podría sentarse tranquilamente sin tener que pelear con algún viejo gordo u alguna señora desquiciada que quisiera el asiento.

Se sintió feliz de que Magnolia aun conservara el servicio de tren.

Al principio fue un viaje tranquilo viendo por la ventana, pero entonces empezó a observar a las personas dentro del vagón. Paso de un niño rubio haciendo un pequeño berrinche hasta una adulta afroamericana con bolsas de compra, un muchacho que parecía haberse escapado de la preparatoria, un viejo que le recordaba a los que daban migajas a los pájaros en el parque, una madre regañando a su hija y, por último, lo vio a _él._

Al principio se quedó boquiabierta y lo miro fijamente por un tiempo que estaba peligrosamente cerca de un minuto. Entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia su ventana deseando poder tomar aire fresco. Sintió a sus mejillas tonarse de rojo y la curiosidad y el deseo de verlo. Sin poder resistirlo, lo miro disimuladamente por el radillo del ojo.

Era hermoso. En sus cortos 17 años de edad jamás había visto a un chico como el, hasta ese momento. Sus rasgos faciales eran cincelados y crudos a la vez, su rostro era inexplicablemente salvaje. Sus ojos negros aun de reojo le recordaban a los depredadores; profundos, rasgados. Su brazo bien torneado (visible gracias a la camisa de rayas que no tenía mangas que llevaba) y su figura, aun sobre la ropa, le daban la sensación de que no solo ejercitaba sus bíceps, como muchos de los chicos hacen. Probablemente el ejercitaba al completo. Después de todo eso, estaba lo más extravagante de todo; su cabello rosa. Si bien ella había visto el cabello rosa antes, no en un chico. Y lo más inexplicable era que el color salmón de su cabello lo hacía ver más… sexy. Por un momento dudó entre si él era gay o no. Al final llego a la conclusión de que no era gay, porque el simplemente _no podía _ser gay. Su aura reflejaba demasiada masculinidad, su porte era demasiado rudo y sus movimientos eran de hombre al completo, así que simplemente descarto la idea de que el fuera gay. No es como si tuviera algo malo con los gays. De hecho, le agradaban bastante. Pero, aunque no supo porque, sería un golpe bajo para ella que ese chico fuera gay.

A la mañana siguiente ella decidió tomar el mismo tren con la esperanza de volver a verlo, y, por suerte, hay estaba. A pesar de que ese día había sido miércoles, el llevaba una playera azul y ella se preguntó si él no iba a la escuela o simplemente estudiaba en la tarde.

Ella regreso al día siguiente y al siguiente, así hasta que se volvió constante. Cada día abordaba ese tren, se sentaba algunos asientos detrás y lo observaba silenciosamente. Era algo que se había prolongado por dos meses. Desde abril hasta mayo. Una cita diaria que no podía perder.

Y hoy, el primero de junio precisamente, perdería el tren.

Sus piernas gritaban de cansancio y sus pies se sentían abollados. Pero Lucy no paro ni bajo la velocidad en ningún momento. Aún tenía un pequeño brillo de esperanza de que talvez pudiera alcanzar el tren. La esperanza creció cuando divisó el tren a unos metros de distancia. Estaba tan cerca. Pero entonces, percibió un pequeño movimiento, y entonces supo que no llegaría a tiempo. No. No. No. _¡No! _No podía rendirse, tenía que intentar algo.

̶ ¡Espere, no me deje! –gritó, pero sus ojos no fueron capaces de presenciar al tren detenerse. Lo único que pudo ver fue el tren aumentar de velocidad y alejarse.

Sintió la pesadez en su pecho, causada por la tristeza, y dio un suspiro rendido.

Magnolia era muy grande. Su escuela le quedaba bastante lejos, un taxi le cobraría muy caro. Tendría que esperar el siguiente tren o tomar el metro.

**XXX**

Lucy se encontraba disfrutando de un sándwich en un lugar algo escondido en el patio de su enorme escuela. Era el único momento, en todo el día, en el que lograba conseguir algo de felicidad.

Mientras le daba un mordisco más al delicioso sándwich de pavo que tenía en frente, observo a sus dos mejores amigas acercarse y sentarse a los lados. Las saludo con una sonrisa y siguió comiendo.

̶ Así que, ¿Cómo está tu víctima, pequeña acosadora? ¿Por fin lograste hablar con él? ̶ su descarada y bebedora amiga, Cana Alberona, le pregunto con picardía.

̶ Para empezar, no soy ninguna acosadora. ̶ respondió frunciéndole el ceño a la chica de cabellos caoba y sonando algo atropellada por la comida en su boca.

̶ Oh, créeme que lo eres. Simplemente no llegas al nivel de Juvia, pero lo eres.

Lucy simplemente decidió mirar, con una mueca de incredulidad y enojo, a su atrevida amiga.

̶ Y dinos, Lu-chan. ¿Ya sabes su nombre? ̶ finalmente, Levy decidió terminar el silencio y adentrarse a la conversación.

La rubia suspiro con frustración. No, aun no conocía su nombre y vaya que quería hacerlo.

̶ Tomaremos eso como un no. –resopló Cana.

̶ Es un completo y rotundo no. Ni siquiera logre verlo hoy.

̶ ¿Cómo? ¿No tomó el tren hoy? ̶ Levy preguntó, mientras Cana solo se limitó a arquear su ceja derecha.

̶ En realidad, yo fui la que no lo abordó. Se me hizo tarde hoy, no llegue a tiempo. ̶ agachó su cabeza con tristeza.

Hoy era viernes, lo que significaba que no lo volvería a ver hasta el lunes. De por sí ya era molesto no verlo durante el fin de semana. Tres días serían algo difícil.

̶ El lunes lo volverás a ver, ¿no? –su pequeña amiga de cabellos azules intentaba animarla, Lucy apreciaba eso.

̶ Eso espero. –Lucy aún tenía el temor de que un día el apuesto chico de cabellos rosas dejara de tomar el tren.

̶ Por qué no intentas hablar con él. –sugirió Cana.

̶ ¿Qué le diría? ̶ Lucy dudó.

̶ No sé, talvez algo como; "Oye, tú, si, tú, apuesto y caliente chico violable que he estado acosando desde hace dos meses, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?".

̶ ¡Cana! ̶ Lucy se sonrojo hasta los tobillos.

̶ ¿Qué? Es enserio.

̶ ¡¿Cómo diablos voy a preguntarle eso?!

̶ No es tan difícil, yo lo haría.

Y Lucy no dudaba de eso. Su amiga era increíblemente valiente y atrevida. Tenía un poco de envidia por no poder ser como su amiga y no tener las agallas de preguntarle al chico que le gusta cómo demonios se llama.

La rubia suspiró rendida.

̶ Simplemente, no puedo.

̶ Deberías intentarlo.

El timbre sonó, era hora de volver al salón.

**XXX**

̶ Enseguida se lo traigo, señor. ̶ Lucy garabateo las ordenes de comida y se dirijo a la cocina.

Era sábado, lo que significaba que trabajaría en la pequeña cafetería que quedaba a tres cuadras de su casa.

Empujó las enormes puertas y entró en la cocina. Enseguida escuchó los sonidos de los trastes chocando unos con otros y, como siempre, las adulaciones de Juvia (su tercera y última mejor amiga) hacia su novio, Gray.

̶ ¡Oh, Gray-sama, usted cocina verdaderamente bien!

̶ Gracias, Juvia, enserio. Pero no es necesario que se lo grites a toda la cocina. ̶ el pelinegro lucia serio pero sus mejillas ardían en rosa, lo que lo delataba al completo.

Esa pareja podría ser verdaderamente tierna.

̶ Disculpa, Gray. Necesitó una orden de waffles para la mesa seis. ̶ se sentía culpable y avergonzada por interrumpirlos, pero debía hacer su trabajo.

̶ Enseguida, Lucy.

Salió de la cocina para atender otra orden mientras tanto. Comenzó a dirigirse a una mesa. De repente, sintió algo clavarse en su espalda, como si alguien la estuviera observando desde atrás. Paro en seco y volteo. Lo único que había detrás de ella era la pequeña ventana del local, juraría que vio un mechón rosa deslizarse, y solo conocía a una persona con cabello rosa. Su pecho brillo con emoción y su rostro con confusión. Existía una posibilidad de que lo fuera, talvez lo era. Talvez, solo talvez. Él podría estar allí, a unos centímetros de la puerta atándose los cordones, respondiendo a una llamada de teléfono, o algo así.

Permaneció mirando la puerta con la esperanza apretujándole el corazón y manteniéndola temblorosa. En cualquier momento él _podría _atravesar esa puerta o bien, por lo menos, pasarla de largo.

Al cabo de unos minutos de infierno, sintió el abrumador peso de la tristeza clavarse en su pecho. Nada paso por esa puerta y nada lo haría. Bueno, talvez si hubo algo que atravesó esa puerta, y ese algo fue su humilde y tonta esperanza. Dejando atrás a su corazón empequeñecido por la tristeza y la frustración arrasadora.

Estaba más desesperada por verlo de lo que creía. Necesitaba calmarse.

Olvidando el tema, o por lo menos intentando, siguió caminando hacia la mesa ocupada por una joven de lentes y cabellos lacios que sostenía un pequeño libro entre sus manos. Parecía verdaderamente emocionada leyendo. De verdad no quería interrumpirla, pero debía hacer su trabajo. Tomo valor y pregunto:

̶ Disculpa, ¿Puedo atenderla?

**XXX**

El fin de semana había sido difícil, gracias al cielo no volvió a delirar con el chico de cabellos rosa. Ahora simplemente se dirigía hacia la parada de trenes, disfrutando de la agradable y fresca mañana. Empezó a dar brincos, emocionada por volverlo a ver después de tres horribles días. El aire sopló su cabello, y ella respiro con fuerza. Estaba feliz, endemoniadamente feliz.

Al llegar a su destino, se sentó en la banqueta pública rodeada de anuncios y espero con ansias a que el tren apareciera.

Se preguntó porque aun lo llamaban tren cuando era completamente igual al metro, excepto por el hecho de que no era subterráneo y los asientos eran diferentes. Ahora que lo pensaba, incluso en una parte de su recorrido el tren pasaba en medio de una montaña, lo cual lo hacía subterráneo unos momentos. Así que, ¿Por qué no llamarlo metro en vez de tren? Bueno, talvez algunas personas se confundirían.

Ladeo su cabeza hacia la izquierda y vio el tren avecinarse. Su estómago exploto en mariposas de anticipación. No podía negarlo, estaba emocionada.

Generalmente el tren era rápido. No tanto como el metro, pero seguía siendo rápido. Hoy, le parecía demasiado lento. Insoportablemente lento, de hecho.

Cuando por fin se detuvo, se abalanzó contra las puertas como si el piso estuviera hecho de fuego. Sus ojos se movieron desesperados entre los pasajeros, buscando al chico de cabellos rosas. Sus cerdas rosáceas lo delataron entre todos los pasajeros. Sonrió al verlo.

Se dirigió a su asiento, dos asientos detrás de él, dando pequeños saltitos disimulados.

El tren avanzo, y los minutos pasaron. Solo se quedó ahí, sentada. Observando a la persona que le robaba el aliento sin siquiera intentarlo. La persona que desde hace meses le había robado el corazón sin siquiera saberlo. La persona de la que ella estaba profundamente enamorada. Su mente empezó a rememorar lo que Cana le había dicho y, sin poder evitarlo, empezó a reflexionar sobre ello.

Si ella fuera más guapa y un poco más lista. Si pudiera ser especial. Si, si tan solo pudiera ser como esas chicas hermosas de las revistas de moda. Si pudiera ser todo eso. Ella tendría el valor de preguntarle quien es. Es decir, sabía que era linda; eso no lo podía negar. Y, también era lista. No era para nada una chica tonta. Pero, no llegaba a ser suficiente.

Lo observo en silencio. El solo estaba allí, sentado dos asientos delante de ella.

No tenía ni idea que ella estaba usando su falda más bonita, por él.

El lanzo un bostezo al cristal a su izquierda y ella sintió sus pupilas inundarse sin saber porque.

Y entonces, el hiso lo más inesperado en su vida, la miró. Sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa. ¿La estaba mirando a ella?, _¡Por supuesto que la estaba mirando a ella!_ Su respiración se cortó y su corazón bombeó como un salvaje. Le devolvió la mirada al completo. Se había equivocado. Sus ojos no eran negros. Resplandecía un hermoso color jade brillante y hermosamente cautivador. El suspiró, su expresión parecía ser de total alivio, no podía entender porque. Sus mejillas empezaron a calentarse. Sus ojos se apretaron y su cara se calentó aún más, si es que era posible. El dejo de mirarla, lo sabía porque ya no podía sentir su mirada. Apenas podía respirar. Sintió encogerse. Empezó a temblar. Su cuerpo cosquillando de emoción y sus mejillas calentándose cada segundo más.

Jamás olvidaría ese momento.

Por lo menos la había notado, aunque sea una vez. Si tan solo pudiera saber su nombre.

**XXX**

̶ _Oh, Dios _¿Te miró? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué le dijiste? Santo cielo_ ¡¿Ya sabes su nombre?! _ ̶ su pequeña amiga Levy estaba como loca.

Sin embargo, no podía culparla. Ambas eran unas románticas empedernidas. Su Levy fuera ella, tampoco la dejaría en paz.

̶ Levy-chan, ya te lo he dicho. Solo me miró, nada más. ̶ contestó con cansancio.

̶ Eso significa que no sabes su nombre. ̶ Cana alzo una ceja, divagando.

A pesar de que era una afirmación y no una pregunta. Decidió refirmarlo.

̶ Así es, Cana. No sé su nombre. Quisiera saber cómo se llama, pero no puedo.

̶ Oh, vamos, Lu-chan. ¡Solo tienes que preguntar su nombre! No puede ser tan difícil.

̶ _¡Lo es! _Es muy difícil, de verdad. ̶ suspiró ̶Todos los días antes de abordar me convenzo de sentarme junto a él y preguntarle, pero siempre me acobardo. Es decir, solo me detengo un segundo junto a él y mi cara se calienta automáticamente. Salgo huyendo, no tengo el valor.

̶ Entonces, bebe un trago antes de salir de tu casa. Eso te dará el valor suficiente. ̶ la castaña comentó como si nada.

̶ _¡Cana!_ No puedo estar borracha en la escuela. ̶ susurró, apenas audible.

̶ ¿Por qué? Nunca se dan cuenta.

̶ Eso es en _tu_ caso. Yo me emborracho muy rápido. Se darían cuenta enseguida.

̶ Eso es cierto. Lu-chan se pone toda melosa cuando se emborracha. ̶ soltó Levy, burlona.

̶ ¡Cierto! Recuerdo la vez que casi se le hecha en sima a Gray. ¡Fue muy divertido! ̶ se carcajeó.

̶ No tiene nada de divertido ¡Juvia casi me mata! ̶ la miró con enojo.

̶ _Casi_, esa es la palabra clave, Lu-chan. ̶ Levy la miró divertida.

̶ Si, pero.

Cana la interrumpió

̶ ¡Oh, oh! ¿Y recuerdas la vez que estuvo a punto de manosear a Locke?

̶ ¡Como olvidarlo!

Su cara estaba más roja que un tomate y sus amigas decidieron seguir riéndose y recordando viejas borracheras suyas. ¡Terminaría muriéndose de la vergüenza! Tenía que cambiar de tema.

̶Está bien, está bien. Ya dejamos en claro que no soy para nada buena tomando. ¿Qué les parece si, en vez de emborracharme y avergonzarme más, tomamos un café?

̶ Suena divertido, Lu-chan. Podríamos ir al café donde trabajas.

Una menos, falta una.

̶ Hmm, no estaría mal. Siempre y cuando me dejes beber…

No creía que fuera correcto. Sin embargo, no quería regresar al tema anterior, así que decidió guardarse sus opiniones para sí misma.

̶ Trato hecho.

**XXX**

_¡¿Por qué le tenía que suceder esto a ella?! _Demonios, demonios. ¿Por qué no le hiso caso a Levy y tomaron su café en el lugar donde trabajaba? Si le hubiera hecho caso, no estaría en esta situación ahora. Pero, no. Ella tenía que decir que era mejor comer en otro lugar. Es decir, a ella le gustaba el lugar donde trabajaba, pero tenía ganas de visitar otro lugar. Estúpidas ganas, todo era su culpa. Ahora, por su culpa, estaba atrapada detrás de la puerta del baño de mujeres con el corazón a mil por hora. Esperando a que el chico del que estaba enamorada se fuera de la cafetería.

Ella podía verlo en el tren y estar bien. Pero encontrárselo en otro lugar no era algo fácil.

Diablos, a este paso pasaría todo el día en el baño del local. Sus amigas se preocuparían, o peor, creerían que tiene diarrea o algo así. Qué vergüenza.

Con cuidado, abrió una pequeña parte de la puerta para poder ver afuera. Se asustó y volvió a cerrar la puerta cuando lo vio a él y al chico de cabellos azules que lo estaba acompañando. Seguro se dirigían a los baños de chicos.

̶ Eres un verdadero tonto.

Se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de que podía escuchar su conversación, pero fue incapaz de despegarse de la puerta.

̶ Simplemente no puedo, Jellal.

Lo escuchó responder. Sabía que era él. Antes lo había escuchado hablar por teléfono.

̶ Y por eso es que eres un tonto, Natsu.

_Natsu. _

¿Dios, acababa de averiguar su nombre? ¡Por supuesto que lo había hecho! Gracias señor. _¡Gracias!_ Y lo mejor de todo es que su nombre era hermoso, perfecto, cálido, justo como él. _Natsu. Natsu. Natsu._ ¡Jamás lo olvidaría! Después de todo, ir a ese lugar no fue tan malo. Sin embargo. Debía irse, pronto.

Abrió la puerta y se apresuró lo más que pudo, sin parecer desesperada, a sus amigas.

̶ ¡Vaya, Lucy! Pensé que estarías todo el día en el baño. ̶ su amiga castaña se burló.

Fingió una expresión de dolor.

̶ ¿Pasa algo, Lu-chan?

̶ No me siento bien, creo que deberíamos irnos.

**XXX**

̶ Cuéntanos pequeña acosadora ¿Qué hay de relevante con tu Romeo?

Lucy y Levy voltearon a ver Cana desconcertadas con el repentino cambio de tema.

̶ Cierto, Lu-chan. ¿Te ha vuelto a mirar? ̶ Levy se emocionó al instante.

Lucy bajo la cabeza.

̶ No.

Y era verdad. Habían pasado tres semanas desde aquel hermoso día en el que la miró y ella descubrió su nombre. _Tres semanas. _Hoy era veinticinco de junio y ella estaba realmente triste. No podía negar que había tenido esperanzas de que la volviera a mirar, pero jamás pasó. Sabía que no debía sorprenderse. Un chico como él no se impresionaría por una chica como ella. Simplemente no pasaría. Pero, aun así, le dolía.

̶ ¿Por lo menos ya sabes su nombre? ̶ Cana en realidad parecía interesada.

Le mintió.

̶ No, aun no. ̶ había decidido no decírselo a sus amigas.

No quería ocultárselos. Lo hacía porque sabía que si sus amigas descubrían que ella sabe su nombre la obligarían a hablarle teniendo la excusa de que ya se sabía su nombre y podría mentir diciéndole que ya se habían conocido para poder comenzar una conversación. Ella no se atrevería, y ellas no se rendirían. Y si eso pasará, no terminaría hasta que Lucy quedara en vergüenza.

̶ Demonios, Lucy ¿Segura que no es gay?

̶ Ya te lo dije, Cana. No creo que sea posible que él sea gay.

Simplemente no podía ser lógico.

̶ No lose, Lu-chan. Un chico con cabello rosa se escucha muy raro. ̶ replicó Levy.

Lucy volteo a ver a Levy con el ceño fruncido.

̶ Ya se los he dicho a las dos, una y mil veces. No tiene esa expresión de homosexual. A pesar de tener el cabello rosado, él tiene esa aura varonil alrededor de él. Simplemente la teoría de homosexualidad no es lógica. ̶ Lucy contesto totalmente seria al respecto.

̶ Ciertamente, no me convenzo. ̶ contesto la peli azul.

̶ Eso es porque a ti te gustan los chicos un poco demasiado rudos y apestosamente masculinos, Levy-chan.

La mencionada se ruborizo.

̶ ¡Ja!, eso es cierto. Levy parece demasiado pequeña, tierna e inocente. ¿Quién pensaría que le gustan los chicos malos, rudos y llenos de perforaciones? ̶ Cana se burló con picardía, haciendo referencia al novio de su amiga.

̶ Gajeel es demasiado grande, incluso más grande que Cana. Levy es como una hormiga en comparación. ̶ Lucy se unió a Cana para burlarse de su pequeña amiga.

̶ Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Cómo se las arreglan en la cama? ¿No te aplasta? Él es demasiado pesado para ti. ̶ Cana la miro interrogante y picara.

̶ ¡Ya basta! Cambiemos de tema, quieren. ¿Por qué no vamos al café otra vez? ̶ Levy parecía un tomate humano.

Lucy decidió ayudar a su amiga. Entendía lo que era estar en sus zapatos.

̶ Suena bien, pero no voy a poder ir. Iré a visitar a Michelle.

̶ Entonces, ¿Qué tal mañana? ̶ Cana se estaba interesando.

̶ Tampoco podre. Me quedare unos días. ̶ Lucy entornó una expresión de disculpa.

̶ ¿Cuándo volverás? ̶ preguntó Levy.

̶ El seis por la noche.

̶ ¿Qué harás con la escuela? ̶ Levy estaba dudosa.

̶ Ya pedí permiso para faltar. Me darán una semana para entregar las tareas que encarguen cuando no este.

̶ Ya veo.

**XXX**

Lucy se secó la frente. Se estaba muriendo de calor. El rancho en donde vivía su querida prima Michelle era muy caloroso. Aun se preguntaba cómo podía andar por ahí con ese enorme vestido que adoraba usar sin cocerse como pavo al horno. Ella vestía una delgada camiseta de franela con unos pantaloncillos cortos y aun así estaba bañándose en sudor.

̶ Oh, Lucy. Te traje limonada, sé que tienes calor. ̶ Michelle canturreó con su voz cálida.

̶ ¡Oh, gracias Michelle! No sé cómo soportas este calor. ̶ Lucy estaba verdaderamente agradecida.

Tomó el vaso de la bandeja que Michelle cargaba y se lo bebió en lo que parecieron dos segundos.

̶ Con el tiempo te acostumbras. Pero para ser sincera, este bebé está haciendo que me de calor. ̶ Mencionó frotándose la barriga con cariño.

̶ Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo conociste a tu esposo? Nunca me lo has contado. ̶ ha Lucy le entro curiosidad.

̶ Bueno, en realidad fue bastante ordinario. El vino como alumno de intercambio a mi grupo cuando iba en la universidad y me enamore de él. Dos meses después me confesé y el me correspondió. ̶ Michelle parecía atesorar sus recuerdos.

̶ Pero, ¿No tuviste miedo?

̶ Claro que lo tuve, al principio. Tuve que tomar el valor para confesarme o nunca sabría si el me correspondía.

̶ ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él no te hubiera querido? ̶ le tenía miedo a la respuesta pero no pudo evitar preguntar.

̶ Me habría roto el corazón, pero tendría que haber seguido con mi vida. ¿Sabes, Lucy? No me arrepiento de mi decisión. Si no lo hubiera hecho no estaría donde estoy ahora, felizmente casada y con un hijo en espera. ¿Qué más podría desear?

̶ Creo que tienes razón. ̶ Lucy sonó tan reflexiva como se sentía.

Talvez, solo talvez, debía tomar el ejemplo de su prima y ser valiente.

**XXX**

Era siete de julio y Lucy caminaba tranquilamente hacia la parada de tren. Había pasado once agradables días con su tierna y amigable prima Michelle. Y ahora estaba lista para volver a ver a su enamorado. Visitar a Michelle había sido agradable pero no podía mentir diciendo que no había extrañado a lo grande a Natsu.

El tren se acercó y ella subió.

Le dio una mirada fugaz a Natsu y se sentó dos asientos detrás como era costumbre. Sus piernas se balanceaban tratando de contener el cosquilleo de emoción y felicidad que todo su cuerpo experimentaba.

De repente, él se volteó en un movimiento veloz. Su corazón se detuvo. Su expresión era de total locura. Parecía… desesperado. Aunque ella ni siquiera pudo notarlo. Estaba perdida en sus ojos. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente como si apenas pudiera respirar, no estaba lejos de la verdad. El soltó un suspiro y su cara cambio a una expresión de total alivio.

Lucy sintió su cara hervir como la primera vez que lo vio a la cara. Se comprometió a no cerrar los ojos, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se entristeció cuando sintió la presencia de su abrumadora mirada desvanecerse. El aire apenas podía pasar por sus pulmones. Su cuerpo tembló y sintió encogerse.

Abrió los ojos y casi se desmaya cuando lo vio. Estaba ahí, parado al lado suyo. Mirándola.

̶ Na-Natsu-u ̶ tartamudeó.

Tonta. Tonta. _Tonta. _De seguro él pensó que era estúpida. No podía ser más tonta. El parecía sorprendido. Debía estarse preguntando como es que sabía su nombre. Diablos, la primera vez que le hablaba y ya tendría la impresión de que ella era una acosadora. Dios, ¿Por qué no podía morirse de una vez?

Entonces el hiso algo que la desconcertó, sonrió. Podía jurar que el tiempo se detuvo en ese momento. Él se sentó a su lado.

̶ Aún no te conozco y me estaba volviendo loco extrañándote, Lucy. ̶ el sentó a su lado y la miró fijamente, aun sonriendo.

Su corazón bombeaba como loco. Sentía que le iba a dar un ataque cardiaco en cualquier momento. Él sabía _su_ nombre. Dios, ¿Le había dicho que la extrañaba? Y, había usado la palabra "_aún" _cuando dijo que no la conocía.

Su cara estaba más roja que una manzana madura. Lo peor es que no podía quitar la tonta sonrisa de enamorada perdida que estaba estampada en su rostro.

Entonces, sintió sus dedos acariciar su mano con delicadeza, dibujando círculos en su piel. Volteo su mano y la sujeto, uniendo sus dedos. Ambos miraron la unión de sus manos. Por alguna razón se sintió correcto. Su mano era cálida contra la suya. Su piel cosquillaba en su unión y su rostro no podía ocultar su felicidad.

El tren entro en una montaña y todo se oscureció.

Lucy movió su mano libre hacia Natsu. Sintió una superficie firme y sedosa, supuso que era su pecho. Se alentó a seguir lo que había empezado. Su mano se movió hacia riba y pudo sentir su barbilla. La talló, delineándola con los dedos. Tocó sus labios carnosos y los acaricio.

En un impulso se abalanzó contra él, y lo besó.

Sus labios se movieron contra los suyos y lo escucho gemir. Su cuerpo ardiendo con el sentimiento cálido en su interior. Sentía como si estuviera besando el fuego, un cálido rose excitante que la hacía vibrar. Sintió su lengua jugueteando con su labio inferior, pidiéndole permiso. Abrió sus labios, dejándole entrar sin poder resistirse. Su lengua ardiente la invadió y se froto con la suya. El la sujeto del cuello y enterró los dedos en su cabellera dorada, atrayéndola para poder invadirla aún más.

El aire se cortó y se separaron, apenas. Sus frentes estaban unidas y sus labios aún se rosaban mientras intentaban desesperadamente obtener aire.

̶ Te quiero, Lucy. ̶ susurró ronco.

Su corazón se detuvo una mes más.

̶ Te amo, Natsu.

Él soltó una risa ronca que la hiso sonreír.

̶ Demonios, ¿No pudiste haber dicho eso antes? ̶ dijo, burlón.

̶ Demonios, ¿No pudiste haberte acercado antes? ̶ contratacó.

̶ Buen punto.

Le beso la frente en un gesto de cariño. Esto se sentía surreal de una forma correcta, agradable. No sabía cómo siquiera estaba viviendo esto cuando ni siquiera había empezado el día.

El siete de julio seria su día especial por siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

_Guau jamás he escrito tanto acabo de romper mi record personal xd no puedo creer que escribí 14 hojas. Espero que les haya gustado. Como se habrán dado cuenta (si conocen la canción) este fanfic está completamente inspirado en la canción Jueves 11 de Marzo de Oreja de Van Gogh. No sé si dejarlo así o hacer otro capítulo con la perspectiva de Natsu, ustedes deciden ;) si lo quieren lo hare, no problema. _

_A los que siguen mi historia "La ambición de un dragón" sé que ha pasado mucho desde que subí el ultimo capitulo y debería estar haciendo el siguiente pero es que no podía trabajar en eses fi corque no podía sacarme este de la cabeza xB asique ahora que lo hice empezare a trabajar en el siguiente cap. _

_Por favor, disculpen todas las posibles faltas de ortografía y gracias por la lectura._

_̶ Alis._

_**¿Un review para esta escritora sentimental?**_


	2. La chica de ojos chocolate

_**Encuentro**_

**Capítulo 2: **Natsu

**Sinopsis: **Estaba muerto, perdido. Acabado sin siquiera poder tener una oportunidad. Seria acusado de acosador y no tendría ninguna vaga excusa de protesta, no después de ser encontrado en tal posición. Pero antes de ser colgado se aseguraría de colgar a Gray con sus propias manos. _Sin piedad._

.

.

.

.

.

̶ Mierda… ̶ Natsu Dragneel lucía frustrado mientras jalaba su cabello con sus dedos, estirando sus cedras rosáceas.

Observo con fastidio las monedas en su palma derecha. Lo único que tenía eran unos miserables quince pesos con treinta y dos centavos. Y un clip. Demonios. No tenía suficiente dinero para tomar un taxi a la casa del estúpido amante de los helados que era su mejor amigo. Ni siquiera le alcanzaba para el metro. ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? ¿Irse caminando? No tenía otra opción…

Maldita pobreza.

Suspiró. Sus piernas comenzaron a realizar la acción frustrante que era el caminar. No es como si él odiara el ejercicio. Para nada. De hecho, cabe resaltar, Natsu es un joven con muy buen musculatura. Y, como es obvio, solo se puede tener un buen cuerpo masculino con ayuda del ejercicio.

El simple hecho por el que no quisiera caminar era porque aún era temprano. No tan temprano, pero lo suficiente como para que la opción de emprender caminata fuera descartada al completo. Pero, como ya había dicho, no tenía otra opción.

Sus ojos grabaron la imagen de sus pies moviéndose en la acera en forma de rocas amarillentas, indignándose por la cantidad de chicles pegados en el suelo. La gente debería ser más limpia con su ciudad. No es como si el no contribuyera en el acto. Pero, aun así, debería haber un poco más de conciencia ¿No? El no volvería a tirar otro chicle al piso, nunca más, aunque en el fondo sabía que su buena instancia moriría en los próximos dos minutos. Pero una buena intención es una buena intención.

De pronto sintió un pequeño cosquilleo y una sensación de querer mirar hacia la izquierda, y así lo hizo.

En su rango de visión entró una pequeña banca de metal rodeada por carteles publicitarios. La parada del tren. El cosquilleo volvió, esta vez incitándolo a acercarse, sin saber porque. Una vez estando allí decidió sentarse y observar los anuncios. A su derecha estaba el tablón que indicaba las rutas y los precios de los trenes. Sus ojos recorrieron las letras y su mente empezó a leer dándole sentido a las palabras. ¡Bingo! Su intuición era buena. Aparentemente había un viaje que terminaba cerca del hogar del desnudista. Lo mejor de todo era que le alcanzaba y aun así le sobraba para un chicle. Vaya coincidencia.

Así que sin más, se sentó en la fría banca de metal a esperar el tren que lo llevaría a su destino. En ningún momento siendo abandonado por la agradable sensación de estar haciendo algo bien, aunque no estaba completamente seguro de que. Simplemente lo dejo en que debería ser el hecho de que se había ahorrado la caminata, no le tomó más importancia.

El dichoso tren decidió tomarse su tiempo, irritando levemente al muchacho. Si bien no se había ido, era porque cada vez que hacia gesto de levantarse sentía un pesar. La flojera quizá.

Cuando su transporte apareció y se acercó, el sentimiento de estar haciendo algo bien aumentó. No sabía porque, pero en realidad no pensó mucho en ello. Abordó con calma y se sentó en un asiento de en medio con total tranquilidad. Su cabeza se giró hacia la ventana y decidió quedarse así, mirando el paisaje. No le importaba ver a la gente. Así que estar junto a la ventana era la mejor opción para que el viaje no se le hiciera tan largo.

Primero observo árboles, arbustos y demás cosas de ese tipo. Un paisaje normal de donde vivía. Pero pronto lo rural se convirtió en urbano. De un árbol con hojas caídas a una casa con un grafiti purpura cubriendo la pared de su perfil.

El tren bajo la velocidad y se detuvo. Una parada. Por alguna razón, la curiosidad pico en él. Ya se habían detenido antes y no le había importado ni un poco mirar, pero en esta la intriga punzaba profundo. Mover la cabeza para fijarse no sería muy complicado así que se lo permitió. En ese momento bendijo su intuición.

Una chica hermosa- y decir hermosa era poco- capturo toda su atención. Sus cabellos asemejaban a finos hilos de oro que caían con elegancia sobre su espalda. Sus ojos brillaban en color café que le recordaron al chocolate. Su nariz respingada y sus pestañas alargadas la hacían lucir delicadamente bella y refinada. Sus bellos labios carnosos parecían ser cincelados por ángeles e instintivamente la sensación de querer besar a la extraña lo abrumó. Un collar de una pequeña llave rosa con la palabra "suerte" grabada en dorado colgaba en su cuello. Vestía un clásico uniforme escolar que generalmente hacía ver a las chicas planas y sin cuerpo, pero ella no estaba ni un pelo de parecer una chica sin cuerpo. Aun con ese molesto uniforme en sima, la chica de ojos chocolate reflejaba un cuerpo de revista. Una bella curvatura que cualquier chico apreciaría.

Ella se movió lo suficiente como para poder divisarlo y el desvió la mirada. No quería que lo encontrara mirándola como un imbécil, pensaría que era un acosador. La chica camino y se sentó un par de asientos detrás. ¡Demonios! Así no podría voltearla a ver o definitivamente se daría cuenta de su mirada.

Los minutos pasaron y él se desesperó. Una manera. _Una manera. _Debería haber una manera para que el pudiera verla sin que se percatara. Natsu jaló su cabello con frustración y entonces recordó. _¡El espejo! _ Se giró levemente y abrió la pequeña mochila, que llevaba con él, con rapidez. Hundió su mano hasta el fondo y buscó con desesperación el pequeño espejo de Juvia que el solía pedir prestado para molestar a su maestro de matemáticas. Sus dedos tocaron una superficie plana y redonda en el fondo de su mochila. _Bingo. _Sacó el espejo y empezó a limpiarlo de los residuos de lápiz para que pudiera reflejar bien. Una vez limpio colocó el espejo casi a la altura de su hombro y se movió un poco hacia a la derecha.

Empezó a maniobrar intentando poder reflejar a la chica de ojos chocolate. Sentía sus manos picar de la misma desesperación que estaba recorriendo todo su cuerpo. El pequeño espejo capturo un rayo dorado y supo que estaba cerca. Realizo unos cuantos movimientos más y la obtuvo. Allí estaba ella tan hermosa mirando hacia él, pero sin embargo no a él. Ella solo miraba hacia el frente, pro el desearía que lo estuviera mirando. Sí, lo deseaba.

El tren se detuvo una vez más y ella se levantó. _¿Qué? _Mierda, no. ¡Esta era su parada! Apenas había alcanzado mirarla y se iba. Maldita su suerte.

La chica de ojos chocolates se acercó a su asiento y el oculto rápidamente su pequeño espejo detrás de su espalda. La vio salir del tren y se deprimió un poco, sin embargo las mariposas en su estómago aun revoloteaban.

Esperaba volverla a ver, pronto.

**XXX**

Natsu sintió un golpe en su cabeza y volteó a ver con enfado a sus amigos. Se levantó con brusquedad de la mesa en donde estaba posado y azotó las manos en ella.

̶ ¡¿Quién fue?! –carraspeó con enojo.

̶ Baya. Hasta que reaccionas, inútil. –espetó, su molesto amigo-rival, Gray Fullbuster.

El peli-rosa entrecerró los ojos, mirando a su amigo con odio.

̶ Inútil serás tú, cabrón.

̶ No lo creo. Jellal y yo hemos estado haciendo todo el trabajo mientras tu estas aquí tirado sin hacer nada.

¿Cuándo demonios habían empezado? Estaba tan concentrado pensando en la chica de esa mañana que todo su alrededor se había esfumado.

̶ ¡Pudieron haberme llamado para empezar a trabajar!

̶ Lo hicimos, pero tú no reaccionaste, solo te quedabas mirando hacia el vacío pensando en quien sabe qué. ̶ Gray lo miró inquisitivo, esperando a que le contara en que estaba pensado.

Natsu desvió la mirada, temeroso a que lo descubrieran. Sus amigos podrían llegar a serle un dolor en el culo si les contaba lo que le estaba pasando, después de todo eran hombres. Ellos no eran chicas que se emocionarían y empezarían a hacerle todo tipo de preguntas mientras lanzaban consejos. Ellos eran hombres que se reirían y se burlarían hasta el fin de los tiempos.

̶ No es nada.

̶ Oh, créeme te conocemos lo suficientemente bien para saber que estas mintiendo. –insistió.

̶ Gray tiene razón. –su amigo de cedras azules, Jellal, decidió adentrarse a la conversación.

Metiches.

̶ Yo…Yo…

El de cabellos rosas se sonrojó, sin poder evitarlo.

̶ Tu... ¿Qué? –chasqueó Gray.

A la mierda. Era un chico, sí. Pero necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

̶ Yo… conocí a una chica. –completó avergonzado.

̶ ¿Solo eso? –Jellal estaba confundido.

Natsu volteo a verlos a ambos. Él sabía que verían la seriedad del asunto en sus ojos. Las expresiones que vio en la cara de sus amigos eran de completo asombro y un matiz de confusión.

̶ Oh, mierda. Tienes esa mirada. –soltó Jellal.

̶ Estas... _¡Estas atrapado! _–Gray gritó, y sus amigos estallaron en risas.

Sintió su rostro hervir en bochorno. A este paso ya debería tener una cara perfectamente combinable con su cabello.

̶ ¡U-Ustedes también lo están! ¡Dejen de reírse! –gritó irritado.

No entendía porque tantas risas. Ellos no se diferenciaban a él. Tenían dos novias completamente locas. Jellal tenía a la sádica azotadora de Erza y Gray era novio de la obsesiva psicótica de Juvia. ¡No tenían derecho de reírse! Su situación incluso parecía ser más normal.

Amigos inútiles.

̶ Es que… Es que… ¡Es tan gracioso! –mencionó, entre risas, Gray.

Natsu los fulminó con la mirada.

̶ Está bien, está bien. Nos calmaremos.

Al fin. Eso de las risas no les estaba agradando.

̶ Y, dinos ¿Quién es? –preguntó Jellal.

Dudó. Realmente no sabía cómo contestar.

̶ No losé. ̶ Natsu se deprimió un poco más.

̶ ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? –Gray lo interrogó confundido.

̶ No losé. Ni siquiera se su nombre. –suspiró.

Ambos lo miraron confundidos.

̶ Entonces… ¿De dónde la conoces? –el chico con el tatuaje preguntó.

Natsu frotó su frente con sus dedos intentando pensar en cómo explicárselo a sus amigos. Tal vez sería algo complicado.

Debería tomar asiento.

**XXX**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Natsu vio a la chica de ojos chocolate la primera vez. Aquella vez estaba tan ansioso por volver a verla que volvió al día siguiente a la misma hora y no se arrepintió. Se volvió a encontrar con la belleza de cabellos dorados y esa vez había tenido todo el viaje para admirarla. Después de dos meses el seguía yendo con la única intención de observarla, porque cuando él la miraba las mariposas en su estómago reventaban. Cuando él la miraba su mundo cambiaba. Cuando él la miraba era… feliz.

En todo ese tiempo él había aprendido ciertas cosas sobre ella. Como que todos los días, sin excepción, cargaba con ella su collar de una llave rosa. También sabía que ella parecía preferir peinarse con una coleta que llevar el cabello de cualquier otra forma, aunque siempre había ocasiones en que no era así.

Él debía seguir usando el espejo de Juvia. No entendía por qué ella siempre se sentaba dos asientos detrás de él, aunque en cierta forma estaba bien. Si ella se sentara adelante no podría verle su rostro, su hermoso rostro.

Natsu caminaba con una sonrisa estampada en su cara, dirigiéndose a la parada de trenes. Sus labios tarareaban una alegre melodía y sus dedos picaban dentro de su bolsillo, donde llevaba su espejo.

La banquilla apareció en su campo de visión y Natsu tarareó incluso más alto. Estaba feliz, como todas las mañanas del lunes a viernes. Esa felicidad solo la causaba su chica de ojos chocolate.

Una vez en la parada, se sentó en la banca helada que le pone la piel de gallina, pero no le importó. Nada le quitaba el buen humor en las mañanas. _Nada._

Vio acercarse el tren a su izquierda y su felicidad creció aún más.

Abordó completamente animado y se sentó en el lugar de siempre, esperando con ansias en el momento en el que ella subía. Su pie golpeaba con impaciencia el suelo del tren, en un intento de contener sus nervios. No sabía porque pero esa mañana el tiempo parecía ser más lento, más desesperante.

Cuando estaban en su parada, Natsu sujeto con su mano el espejo que se escondía en su bolsillo derecho. Observo abordar a la gente emocionado, como siempre estaba. Sim embargo, cuando no vio una cabellera dorada entre las personas de la fila toda la emoción se esfumo de su cuerpo. La preocupación y el miedo invadieron sus pensamientos. Estaba preocupado de que le hubiera pasado algo, ella era una chica de una belleza impresionante y cualquiera lo vería. Oh, mierda, no. _¡Maldita sea! _Ella debería estar bien. Dios, que este bien. _Tiene _que estar bien.

También tenía miedo de que ella dejara de ir en el tren, ese siempre era un temor que lo torturaba en lo más profundo de su cabeza.

Observó a las personas abordar con la desesperación y la esperanza clavadas en su pecho.

Una pequeña mujer con el cabello azabache recogido en un moño alto y una bolsa para compras. No. Un joven rubio con ropa demasiado feminista que no aparentaba más de veinticinco años. No. Una pequeña niña con coletas fuertemente sujetada al brazo de su madre. No. Una señora morena algo robusta con un cabello un poco demasiado esponjoso. _No. _Un anciano con una barba de candado entre blanco y gris. No. No. No. _¡No!_

Natsu dio un respiro, sabiendo que sería el último brote de aire que sería capaz de tomar. Su pecho se consumió en desesperación y tristeza, oprimiéndose hasta dejarlo dolorosamente sin aire. Cerró los ojos y su corazón se desgarró salvajemente.

El mismo sabía que su reacción era muy exagerada pero eso no aliviaba la tristeza, ni cambiaba nada. En el fondo sabía que esta era una enorme posibilidad. Debía aceptar la verdad.

Nadie hace nada para siempre.

**XXX**

– ¿Te pasa algo? –Gray preguntó, luciendo completamente preocupado.

Natsu apenas volteó a mirar a su amigo. El peso de la tristeza penetraba su cuerpo. Estaba triste como la mierda y no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie de lo que le estaba pasando. No soportaría hablarlo, eso solo lo haría más real y, como tal, más doloroso. Así que decidió mentirle.

–Estoy bien. –resopló poco convencible.

Gray y Jellal compartieron miradas. Natsu jamás se veía tan deprimido. Estaban muy preocupados. Su amigo siempre parecía tan alegre y lleno de energía, y ahora simplemente estaba esparcido en el sillón sin ganas de nada.

–Sé que este tipo de diálogos no son normales en nosotros pero… si te sucede algo puedes contárnoslo. Por algo somos amigos. –Gray colocó su mano en el hombro del peli rosa mostrando su apoyo con un apretón.

Jellal asintió en unísono.

–Ya les dije que estoy bien. –volvió a mentir.

Sus amigos no parecían convencidos. Sabía que con su actual estado de ánimo le sería muy difícil darles una mentira convincente. Pero siguió intentando.

El silencio se formó en la habitación como una capa de incomodidad. Los momentos así eran extraños entre los tres.

–Oye, ahora que lo pienso. Nunca nos has contado como es la chica del tren. –Jellal ofreció un tema nuevo para animar a su amigo.

Sin embargo, el efecto fue contario a lo previsto. Natsu parecía haberse deprimido aún más.

–Ella tiene… un hermoso cabello rubio y…unos ojos cafés deslumbrantes. –Natsu soltaba las palabras con dolor y nostalgia, preocupando aún más a sus amigos. –Y también un cuerpo sensacional.

Algo hiso clic dentro de la cabeza de Gray.

–De casualidad… ¿No lleva siempre un collar de una llave rosa que dice suerte?

Natsu volteó sorprendido a ver al pelinegro. Su expresión de impacto marcaba su rostro.

–A-Así es ¿Cómo lo sabes? –la sorpresa era tal que las palabras apenas eran capases de abandonar sus labios.

–Es… ¡Es Lucy! Estoy casi seguro de que es ella. –exclamó con alegría el desnudista.

̶ ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién es Lucy? –ha Natsu le martilleaba el corazón con prisa mientras la esperanza punzaba duro en él.

Esperaba que no fuera una mentira o alguna clase de broma cruel, porque no podría soportarlo. La esperanza podía ser una puta y si le era arrancada de nuevo sería un golpe duro.

Gray miró a su amigo con emoción.

̶ Lucy es una compañera de trabajo. ¿Recuerdas la cafetería donde trabajo como cocinero? Ella es mesera.

Natsu no estaba seguro de que creer. No quería que todo fuera un error que terminaría doliéndole.

̶ ¿Estás seguro de que es ella? Es decir, existen muchas personas en el mundo… ̶ susurró el final.

̶ Podrías ir a verificar. ̶ Jellal contestó completamente calmado.

Su amigo le había dado una solución que probablemente el no habría pensado. Solo esperaba que no fuera un error.

**XXX**

Dios podía ser verdaderamente bueno con él. Estaría eternamente agradecido.

La chica de ojos chocolate o, más bien, _Lucy_ estaba en frente de él vistiendo un lindo uniforme mientras atiende a los clientes con una sonrisa que la hacía brillar. Bueno, talvez no estaba precisamente _frente_ a él pero estaba cerca… o algo así.

Lo importante es que podía verla… aunque fuera a través de una pequeña ventana.

No es porque no tuviera otra opción, no tenía nada que ver con eso. Cuando Natsu aceptó ir a la cafetería donde su amigo Gray trabajaba realmente no pensó mucho en lo que era estar _frente_ a ella. Así que cuando llegó y la vio salió corriendo a esconderse con el corazón palpitando y las risas del estúpido de Gray a sus espaldas. El pánico de encontrarla en otro lugar era absurdo pero existía. No es que no quisiera solo es que no estaba… preparado. Por así decirlo.

Detrás de esa ventana se sentía más seguro, aunque también más idiota.

Su cabeza le gritaba cobarde pero aun así su cuerpo se reusaba a andar. Jamás pensó que podría ser tan tímido con una chica. La única explicación es que Lucy era especial. Ella era su chica de ojos chocolate. Era especial sin siquiera saber algo de ella. A menudo se preguntada qué tan hermoso seria conocerla. Conocerla de verdad. ¿Realmente cruzaría la línea de lo que él ha imaginado? o ¿Se quedaría detrás? Sabía que solo había una manera de saberlo, pero no se atrevía. Era un cobarde y lo odiaba.

Lucy se detuvo en medio de la cafetería y la miró, curioso. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

La chica empezó a girar su cuerpo y parecía tomar dirección hacia la ventana. Su corazón se paralizó y su cuerpo reacción velozmente; agachándose. Su pecho subía y bajaba como si le faltara respiración. Su pulso había subido como si estuviera en una montaña rusa.

¿Y si lo había visto? Dios, no. No, no, no. _No. _Lo último que necesitaba es que ella pensara que era un vil acosador pervertido. Eso sería simplemente grandioso. Su primera impresión sobre el sería una mierda incierta que lo podría cagar todo. Bueno, talvez no completamente incierta…

Es decir, él no era vil ni pervertido pero la parte de acosador… parecía empezar a quedarle. Y tal vez no fuera tan así si tuviera las pelotas pera hablar con ella. El problema es que hablar es más fácil que actuar. Una mierda cierta.

Pensando en otra cosa, ahora estaba en un pequeño problema. Obviamente no podía volver a mirar tranquilamente por la ventana a su chica de cedras de oro. Estuvo muy cerca de ser descubierto y hacerlo otra vez sería tonto. El problema era que si se iba no podía tomar el camino a su derecha porque tendría que pasar por la puerta de cristal del local que lo haría perfectamente visible. Tampoco el camino izquierdo era una opción vigente. La ventana era pequeña pero estaba tan bien pulida que se podía ver con alta definición. Si Lucy volvía a voltear, mientras él tomaba la retirada, lo vería con claridad.

Tampoco podía quedarse arrodillado todo el día.

Resignado, miró el piso. Se dio cuenta que había manchas amarillas que parecían un camino que conducía a la parte trasera de la cafetería._ ¡La entrada trasera!_ Se arrastró en el suelo mientras pasaba de largo la ventana. Cuando ya no había obstáculos se levantó con tranquilidad, sacudió un poco su pantalón y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Se sentía como si estuviera en El Mago de Oz o algo así _"Eso es, Natsu. Sigue el camino amarillo. Eso te llevara con la princesa de hielo, reina del desnudismo, quien se burlara de ti por ser un marica miedoso." _

Se posicionó frente la puerta y la abrió lento, talvez así no llamaría mucho la atención.

̶ ¡Gray-sama! Vamos, no sea malo con Juvia. ¡Juvia solo quiere un beso! –los gritos de Juvia, la novia de Gray, fueron lo primero que logro identificar.

Natsu volteó a ver a su amigo. Parecía estar más rojo que un tomate.

̶ Ahora n-no pue-edo. Ya te dije que estoy tra-trabajando. –Gray tartamudeó.

̶ ¡Solo es un beso pequeño! No le tomara tanto tiempo, Gray-sama. –la peliazul insistía.

Natsu colocó su mano en su boca intentando amortiguar su risa.

̶ Ya dije n-no-o.

El pelirosa se desplazó por la cocina hasta quedar frente a su amigo.

̶ Vaya, Gray. Y después me dices marica a mí. –su voz estaba bañada en ironía y burla.

La parejita lo volteó a ver asombrados. Estaban tan absortos en su mundo que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

̶ ¿Cómo me has llamado? –Gray se irritó al instante.

Natsu sonrió.

̶ Como lo que eres, un marica. Tienes vergüenza de darle un beso a tu novia.

̶ Por lo menos yo tengo una. –contraatacó.

Auch. Ese era un golpe duro.

̶ Además, tú eres mil veces peor que yo. Señor "no puedo ni ver a la cara a la chica que me gusta desde hace dos meses" –finalizó.

Y ese era uno bajo.

Natsu lo miró, sin nada que decir, con una expresión de rabia en su rostro. Eso le había dolido. Y le había dolido de verdad.

Gray se estaba riendo hasta que se dio cuenta de que realmente había cruzado la línea. Su risa murió al instante. Incluso paró de cocinar. Él sabía que entre las bromas y peleas amistosas, que solía tener con Natsu, había una línea. Una línea que el acababa de cruzar levemente. Y aunque había sido poco era algo, y algo es algo. Eso no se puede cambiar.

̶ Escucha, yo no quise.

̶ ¡Gray! ¿Ya está el pedido de la mesa dos? –la voz de Lucy retumbó en la cocina e interrumpió la oración de Gray.

Natsu estaba congelado. Mierda, estaba a punto de ser descubierto. Volteo a ver a su amigo en un movimiento veloz y desesperado. Sentía que sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que podrían rebotarle de su cara. ¡¿Qué se supone que haría ahora?!Su capacidad de pensar se había oprimido y ahora era completamente inútil.

Gray parecía tener el cerebro tan quemado como él. Ambos se miraban desesperados sin ninguna idea en sus mentes. Estaba perdido. Tan pero _tan_ perdido.

Los sonidos de zapatillas contra el suelo resonaban débilmente en la cocina. Una señal de que la chica de ojos chocolate se estaba acercando.

Las manos de Natsu empezaron a sudar como locas. Sus dedos se llenaron de energía y comenzaron a temblar, desesperados. Sus piernas picaban con urgencia, deseando escapar. Sus pies se sentían pesados y sin vida, como si le hubiesen sido cortados. A pesar del gigantesco deseo de desaparecer, su cuerpo traidor no parecía querer cooperar con él. Todo era una mierda.

̶ ¡Natsu-san, por aquí! –Juvia le susurró.

La peli azul había sujetado el mantel blanco que cubría uno de los carritos de comida buffet cercano y lo había levantado. El carrito parecía tener suficiente espacio para que el pobre de Natsu pudiera esconderse y evitar un futuro aprieto.

Natsu no perdió ningún segundo del tiempo valioso que tenía y, en un movimiento veloz, desapareció bajo la mesa. Juvia bajo el mantel y lo acomodo lo más normal posible, posteriormente se acomodó delante. Doble protección. Posó sus manos sobre la mesa y trato de tomar una pose relajada, aunque no le fue muy bien.

̶ ¿Qué les pasa? –la melodiosa voz de la rubia estaba cargada de sospecha.

Natsu trago en seco y rezó para no ser descubierto. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando y sudando como poseído. Su corazón bombeaba a la velocidad de la luz, enviando su pulso a los cielos. Estaba sudando tanto que su vista empezó a tornarse borrosa. Si esto seguía así perdería más de dos kilos en menos de dos minutos.

̶ ¿De que estas hablando? –la voz de su amigo sonaba totalmente seria y centrada.

Gray era muy bueno mintiendo.

Tal vez no estaba totalmente perdido.

̶ Los conozco, están escondiendo algo. –Lucy sonaba muy segura.

Mierda.

̶ ¿Para qué esconderíamos a alguien? –Gray se mordió con su propia lengua, en la última parte de su oración, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

_IDIOTA. _Estaba muerto, perdido. Acabado sin siquiera poder tener una oportunidad. Seria acusado de acosador y no tendría ninguna vaga excusa de protesta, no después de ser encontrado en tal posición. Pero antes de ser colgado se aseguraría de colgar a Gray con sus propias manos. _Sin piedad. _

̶ ¿Alguien? ¿Por qué

̶ ¡Esta bien, Lucy-san! Lo admito. ¡Juvia y Gray-sama están esperando un bebé! –el grito de Juvia interrumpió a la rubia y dejo a toda la cocina en shock.

Guau. Le debería una grande a Juvia.

̶ ¡¿Qué?!

̶ ¡Eso no es cierto! –se podía palpar la vergüenza en la voz de Gray.

̶ ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Gray-sama? ¿Ya no ama a Juvia ni a su bebé?

Juvia era realmente buena en la actuación. Su rostro parecía reflejar un dolor real.

̶ ¡Tu _NO_ estas embarazada! –era una oración dicha por una voz firme y segura.

̶ ¡Gray-sama ya no ama a Juvia!

Dicho esto empezó a lagrimar.

̶ ¡Si te amo, pero tú no estás embarazada!

̶ ¡Gray-sama se avergüenza del bebé que él y Juvia crearon!

̶ ¡Juvia! ¡_NO _estas embarazada!

Lucy empezó a reír. El delicado sonido de su alegría llegó a los oídos del peli rosa y libero su pecho de toda presión, dejándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro y un corazón latiendo acelerado; deseando escucharla reír una vez más. Su chica de ojos chocolate era perfecta tanto en cuerpo como en alma y, a pesar de no conocerla realmente, él lo sabía.

̶ Ustedes no tienen remedio. –declaró.

Por último, Natsu escucho el suave sonido de sus zapatos alejarse. El chico levemente el mantel para darse cuenta de que Lucy no estaba en la cocina. Salió de su escondite tratando de verse lo más casual posible, como si fuera normal que los chicos salieran de debajo de las mesas.

El riesgo estaba pasado, por ahora. Lo único que le hacía falta era alejarse del local sin ser descubierto.

Mierda.

**XXX**

Natsu estaba realmente emocionado. Todo el fin de semana había estado realmente frustrado por las ganas de observar a la chica de ojos chocolate trabajar con su lindo atuendo de mesera. Realmente había estado a punto de regresar, pero al final el miedo de ser descubierto lo había detenido. Ya había tenido el riesgo de ser descubierto una vez, no lo necesitaba otra vez. Además, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera descubierto? La respuesta es fácil de adivinar.

Él hubiera entrado en pánico.

Le agradecía mucho, _mucho_, a Dios el no haber sido descubierto.

Ahora él estaba sentado en su asiento habitual, en el tren habitual, esperándola con la emoción grabada en su rostro. Su momento de abordar se acercaba cada vez más y con ello la emoción del chico de cedras rosáceas. Necesitaba calmarse un poco. No quería que le diera una convulsión cuando ella abordara.

Respiro hondo y empezó a mirar por la ventana, tratando de relajarse un poco. El tren se detuvo y su estómago se revolvió como si estuviera siendo atacado por una severa invasión de mariposas gigantes. Apartó la vista de la ventana. El observo su cabello dorado ondearse por el radillo del ojo. Emocionado, empezó a buscar con suma rapidez a su más grande apoyo, el espejo de Juvia.

Tentó con su palma todos los lugares de su pequeña mochila y sintió a su felicidad reventarse como un globo con mucho aire. El espejo no estaba. ¡El espejo _NO _estaba! Tomó a su mochila y la abrió tan bruscamente que se desgarró en el proceso. No había nada dentro. _Nada. _

Empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos como un maniaco con su pecho vacío y siendo invadido por el inquieto sentimiento de la preocupación revuelto con la amarga tristeza. Su mano trató más de una vez entrar en su bolsillo derecho. Intentaba meter la mano y resbalaba. La misma inquietud que lo rodeaba le impedía hacer las cosas bien.

̶ _Maldita sea. _̶ siseó.

Lo intento una vez más y logró tener éxito pero sin el efecto deseado pues no consiguió lo que buscaba. Un impulso insoportable cruzó su cuerpo. Estuvo a punto de gritar pero se abstuvo. Lo último que necesitaba era que lo creyera un maniaco con problemas de ira.

Un cavernícola furioso no era atractivo.

Con sus manos en puños golpeo con fuerza sus muslos en un intento algo exitoso de tratar de librarse del fuego que tenía dentro. Repitió esta acción un considerable número de veces, hasta que sus piernas lo regañaron por ello.

Al final, no sentía nada más que frustración. Estaba tan molesto consigo mismo. Era un completo tonto. Era tan cobarde que jamás tendría el coraje suficiente como para compartir palabras con ella. Aun menos para confesarse.

Era más marica que Gray. _Ugh._

Bueno, bueno. Talvez no había que llegar a tales extremos.

Si quería realmente ser más valiente que su mejor amigo, guion rival de vida, por lo menos debía demostrarlo con algo. Algo como… algo como mirarla directamente.

Okey, esa era una idea muy loca. Bueno, talvez no tanto. La cosa era que necesitaba un gran valor para llevarla a cabo. Además, esa era una acción con muchas opciones de reacción de las cuales solo dos en ocho eran buenas o por lo menos así lo veía él.

De un momento a otro su mente se vio invadida de inseguridades como si fuera un computadora siendo invadida por los virus de un tonto juego que hubiera descargado ilegalmente en una página con un link dudoso.

"_Ella podría verme como un loco." "Mi cabello le podría parecer raro y podría pensar que soy un gay que quedó fascinado por sus aretes o algo así." "Podría llenarse de repulsión y vomitar."_

_Ya basta. _Se sentía como una chica enamorada de catorce años llena de inseguridades inéditas. Era un hombre y tenía que comportarse como tal. Voltearía a verla y estaba decidido.

Procedió con calma. Su cuello giró lentamente para no asustarla. Era un movimiento sencillo que se le estaba complicando demasiado.

A mitad del camino, miró su reflejo en la ventana. Por egocentrista que sonara; él sabía que no era nada feo. Podía hacer esto. Soltó un suspiro, que podía hacerse pasar como un bostezo, y en el líbero, o trató de liberar, todas sus inseguridades.

Se preparó y realizó lo que probablemente era la acción más difícil en su vida hasta ahora. El la miró y su corazón dejó de latir.

Los hermosos ojos chocolate de Lucy se agrandaron. ¿La sorprendió? _¡¿Esa era una reacción mala o buena?! ¡¿Cómo rayos lo averigua?! _Oh, Mierda.

El angelical rostro de la rubia abandono su expresión de sorpresa y le devolvió la mirada. Ella era tan bella y brillante. Jamás se fijaría en alguien como él. Si tan solo el pudiera ser romántico y comprensivo con las chicas. Si hubiera sido así, talvez hubiera tenido una oportunidad. Sin embargo, esa era su realidad y la realidad hay que aceptarla tanto como si es buena como si no.

Observo delicadamente sus fracciones, adorándolas en el proceso. Su nariz era tan pequeña y respingada, sus labios carnosos y de un color rosa que asemejaba ternura y suavidad, su cabello dorado era brillante y parecía sedoso, y, al último, estaban sus ojos. Sus ojos eran… tan hermosos. No había descripción para ellos. Eran suaves, brillantes, llenos de vida y alegría. Su color chocolate era cautivador e hipnotizante. Simplemente eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto nunca.

Natsu suspiró aliviado. Realmente ella había vuelto a sus encuentros diarios y él había tenido el valor de mirarla directamente. Había estado tan preocupado pensando que existía la opción de que ella no regresara. Pero había regresado. _Estaba _ahí.

El rostro de la rubia empezó a resplandecer con una entonación roja y entonces cerró los ojos. Natsu sabía que era el momento de voltear. Había estado observándola durante un tiempo suficiente y talvez la había molestado. Así que, en contra de sus deseos, volteó y l dejo en paz.

Una vez pasado el momento, se dio cuenta de lo que realmente había hecho. _¡Lo hizo! ¡Realmente la miró! _Su corazón empezó a latir de nuevo y su cara se transformó en familiar del tomate.

Jamás olvidaría ese momento.

Por lo menos había tenido el valor de mirarla. Si tan solo pudiera ser menos cobarde y hablarle.

**XXX**

̶ Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. –su burlista amigo, Gray, mencionó a punto de las lágrimas.

Natsu lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, a pesar de tener una tonta sonrisa trabada en su rostro. Realmente no había podido borrársela en todo el día y por culpa de eso ahora sus amigos se burlaban.

̶ Es que… realmente jamás pensé que tuvieras el valor y ahora mira. Ya fuiste capaz de dar un paso.

El pelirosa lo siguió mirando mal, aunque podía apostar que debido a su enorme sonrisa se veía ridículo.

̶ Natsu, deja de mirar así a Gray. No dejas de sonreír y parece que estas teniendo fantasías sexuales con él. Tu cara parece la de un pervertido. –Jellal mencionó y se carcajeó, incomodando a los otros dos en la sala.

Volteó a ver a su amigo peli-azul aun con la mirada de enfado y la sonrisa imborrable en él. Pensó que se estaba burlando de él.

̶ Oye, es enserio. No me mires así a mí. No quiero parecer estar en una relación homosexual contigo. Ni con ningún chico. Me siento alagado. Pero prefiero las tetas, gracias.

Realmente parecía serio en el tema. Natsu relajó su rostro. Esperaba ya no tener su cara de "pervertido homosexual".

̶ Eso fue asqueroso. Me implantaste una horrible imagen mental. –le refunfuñó.

̶ El hecho de que esa imagen llegara a tu mente dice muchas cosas malas de ti, Natsu. –Gray volvió a molestar.

̶ ¡Ja ja! Eso es cierto. No te das una buena imagen de ti mismo. –Jellal se unió a la burla.

Esto no le estaba gustando para nada. Ser el centro de las burlas se estaba volviendo normal para el últimamente.

̶ Además, con tu cabello te das otra sexualidad. –Gray mencionó.

Oh, no. Con su cabello nadie se metía. ¡Era _natural _por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué mierda tenía que ser rosado, carajo? Odiaba que hablaran de su cabello y lo que este le hacía parecer. Tenía que parar esto pero ya. Necesitaba una excusa simple, discreta y proporcionalmente funcional. Algo que funcionara con gran eficacia en los hombres. Ah, lo tenía.

̶ Eso es cierto porque

Lo interrumpió.

̶ Tengo hambre.

Natsu se sobó la pansa. Gray lo miró con un rostro interrogativo desconcertado.

̶ Entonces come. –Jellal contestó.

Los dos habían caído perfectamente.

̶ Tengo ganas de comer algo de un restaurant o algo así.

Tenía que alargar el tema o regresarían rápidamente a las burlas.

̶ No es una mala idea. Me gustaría algo de comida corrida. Estoy harto de la comida instantánea.

̶ Pero nada de hamburguesas. Esas cosas que venden en McDonald y eso medan asco. –Gray protestó.

̶ Para mí eso es comida instantánea. –explicó.

̶ Muy bien. Podemos comer en mi trabajo.

̶ ¡No! Esa es una mala idea. No puedo ir hay. –Natsu gritó.

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver al pelirosa confundidos. ¿Cuál era su problema? Allí trabajaba Lucy. Estaban seguros de que el moriría por irla a ver. ¿Y si había ocurrido algo entre los dos?

̶ ¿Por qué no? Allí puedes ver a Lucy. –Jellal no entendía nada.

̶ Esa es exactamente la razón por la que no puedo ir. –explicó deprimido.

Sus amigos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas entre sí. Gray decidió tomar el riesgo.

̶ ¿Algo pasó entre ustedes? –en su voz se reflejaba lo realmente preocupado que estaba.

̶ No. No pasó nada. ¿Por qué? –Natsu le dirigió una mirada de confusión.

Entonces… ¿Cuál era el problema?

̶ No entiendo. –Jellal se sobó la cabeza, confundido.

̶ ¿Qué no entiendes?

El pelinegro suspiró. A veces su amigo se pasaba de idiota.

̶ Si no ha pasado nada ¿Por qué no quieres ir a la cafetería? –esperaba ser lo suficientemente claro.

Natsu suspiró por su parte. Se revolvió su cabello rosado con su mano izquierda, mostrando su cansancio. ¿Cómo explicárselos sin que lo llamaran marica?

̶ Simplemente no puedo, ¿Ok? –era lo mejor que podía decir.

Ambos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido. Estaban insistiendo.

̶ Parecen chicas con esto. Ya saben, queriendo saber todo los detalles amorosos de sus amigas para después criticarlas.

̶ Me vale un insignificante pepinillo lo que digas. Habla. Ahora. –Gray exigió.

Natsu volteo a ver a su otro amigo, inquisitivo. Jellal se encogió de hombros.

̶ Odio los pepinillos. –mencionó.

̶ ¡Argh, demonios! No puedo verla si ella sabe que estoy ahí. ¿Felices? –Natsu explotó.

̶ Pero ya lo has hecho. Hoy incluso la viste directamente. Además, todos los días la vez en el tren. –el de cabellos oscuros mencionó con obvia impaciencia.

̶ No es lo mismo. Una cosa es encontrármela en el tren y otra hacerlo en un lugar diferente. –el chico estaba terco.

Ambos amigos suspiraron. Estaban cansados de insistir. Si quería ser un cobarde, lo dejarían ser un cobarde.

̶ Está bien, está bien. Podemos comer en otro lugar. –Jellal cedió.

̶ Al fin. –dijo, aliviado.

̶ Pero tú pagas. –Gray se apresuró a decir.

Ya que. No se podía ganar en todo.

Una canción empezó a sonar levemente y los bolsillos de Gray vibraron. La tonada se hiso más alta y el pelinegro se dio cuenta que lo estaban llamando. Movió su brazo y sacó su celular del bolsillo de trasero de sus pantalones.

"_I don't wanna be needing your love, I just wanna be deep in your love" Click._

̶ ¿Hola? ¿Juvia? Si ¿Qué pasa? –hubo una pausa. –No, está bien. Sí. Ya voy para allá. –colgó.

̶ ¿Era Juvia? ¿Qué paso? –Natsu preguntó.

̶ Si, era ella. Necesita mi ayuda. Lo siento, tengo que irme. –se disculpó.

̶ No importa. Adelante, ve. –Jellal ofreció.

̶ Gracias. Adiós.

Se despidió de sus amigos y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

̶ ¿Iremos solo tú y yo?

̶ Sip.

**XXX**

Natsu y Jellal se sentaron en una mesita al centro de la pequeña cafetería a la que acababan de entrar. A pesar de que había empezado como una distracción, al pelirosa le había dado hambre. Tomó con rapidez el menú y le hecho una rápida mirada. Ummm… el pastel de chocolate se veía realmente delicioso.

̶ Enserio, no sé cuál es tu problema. Si hubiéramos ido a la otra cafetería hubiéramos tenido descuento.

Natsu levanto su vista de la carta y posó su atención en Jellal.

̶ Sabes bien cuál es mi problema.

Jellal hiso una mueca. Su tatuaje se contrajo y se vio algo… extraño.

̶ Lose pero… creo que estas exagerando. Yo sé que puedes hacerlo.

Natsu se enojó y se deprimió al mismo tiempo. No le estaba gustando esta conversación.

̶ Sabes que, creo que voy al baño.

Él se levantó y se propuso a irse al lugar indicado. Jellal imito su movimiento y lo siguió.

̶ No me ignores. –su amigo le hablo desde su espalda.

Natsu siguió caminando.

̶ No me gusta este tema. ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto? –pidió, sin detenerse.

Jellal frunció el ceño.

̶ Eres un verdadero tonto.

El pelirosa suspiró cansado.

̶ Simplemente no puedo, Jellal.

Sujeto la puerta del baño y entró en el.

̶ Y por eso es que eres un tonto, Natsu. –rechinó.

Entró en los baños, aun insistiendo. Por el amor de dios, ¿Alguna vez lo dejarían en paz? Suspiró.

̶ ¿Podemos terminar todo esto? Por favor. –su voz era de súplica al completo.

Jellal jaló su rostro dándose por vencido.

̶ Está bien. Te dejare en paz.

Gracias a Dios.

**XXX**

Natsu abordó con calma y se sentó en su asiento habitual. Apretó su muñeca derecha, donde llevaba el espejo. Desde aquella vez que lo había olvidado jamás salía de su casa sin llevarlo en sus manos.

Era una herramienta realmente preciada para él.

Sus pies empezaron a balancearse. Estaba emocionado, como siempre. Aun después de hacerlo por dos meses y 27 días exactos–si se contaba hoy–aun no perdía ni un milímetro de la emoción inicial. Es más, cada día aumentaba más su deseo por verla. Por contemplarla.

Su parada llego y el respiro hondo, como siempre lo hacía. Siempre intentaba obtener todo el aire posible antes de verla porque ella siempre le robaba el aliento. Siempre. Sin importar que.

Cuando el tren avanzó y ninguna cabellera dorado se meneó, su corazón se apretujó. Perdió el aire de sus pulmones, pero esta vez no era por verla sino porque _no estaba. _

Respiró hondo una vez más y se obligó a calmarse. No debía tomar ideas tan apresuradas. Eso ya había pasado una vez y ella había vuelto. Probablemente se le había hecho tarde. Sí, eso era lo más seguro.

"_Cálmate. Todo volverá a la normalidad el lunes" _Se dijo y se dispuso a relajarse. Todo estaría bien. Además, era viernes así que si estaba preocupado todo lo que tenía que hacer era ir a la cafetería mañana de hurtadillas de nuevo. Así él se aseguraría de que ella estaba bien y no habría problemas.

Siempre que ella no lo descubriera, claro.

**XXX**

̶ ¿A qué te refieres con que no está? –preguntó Natsu, preocupado.

Gray junto con su novia, Juvia, lo miraron con algo de lastima.

̶ Me refiero a que no está. Al parecer pidió permiso para faltar o algo así. Realmente no estoy seguro, lo siento. –su voz estaba llena de preocupación, tenía miedo de alterar a su amigo aún más o bien entristecerlo.

El pecho de Natsu se incendió, pero no de una forma agradable. Estaba realmente preocupado. Malditamente preocupado.

Cuando llegó al local en la mañana se escondió detrás de la pequeña ventana en uno de sus lados, como la primera vez. Después de un gran rato de estar parado allí y no ver ninguna cabellera de oro, ningunos ojos de chocolate y ninguna cara de ángel. Decidió moverse a la cocina para preguntarle a Gray por Lucy. Para ese momento ya tenía la presión en las nubes, aunque hacia lo posible por calmarse.

"_Posiblemente le dieron el día libre o algo así. Gray me explicara." _Se dijo en ese momento, pero cuando entro en la cocina y recibió la mirada de lástima, que su querido amigo le dirigía, todas sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo.

Lucy había desaparecido. _¡Lucy había desaparecido! _Su cuerpo entero vibró y el agudo dolor de la tristeza lo pinchó con fuerza. Estaba triste pero más que nada estaba preocupado. ¿Y si algo le había pasado? _¡Maldita sea! _Sabia tan poco de ella que no podría averiguar nada. ¡Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan maricamente cobarde no estaría en esta situación! Es decir, ¿Qué era lo poco que sabía de ella? Solo sabía su nombre, su edad, donde trabajaba y su escuela. La gran mayoría de las cosas las sabía porque ella era compañera de trabajo de Gray. Debería darle vergüenza. Lo de la escuela lo sabía porque ella estudiaba en las mañanas y él siempre la veía con su uniforme escolar. Un momento. ¡La escuela! _Eso es. _Ella no debería faltar a la escuela.

Era su última oportunidad. Sin embargo, el aun así debería esperar hasta el lunes para poder ir a su escuela.

Su pecho se relajó un poco pero el fuego aun persistía. No estaría feliz o calmado hasta que supiera algo de ella. Era su principal preocupación.

̶ Gracias, por la información. –dijo, a pesar de no querer agradecer nada.

Gray no dijo nada porque no sabía que decir. ¿Cómo ayudarlo? Realmente se sentía mal. Conocía a Natsu y sabía que debía estar destrozado por dentro.

El pelirosa se movió con pesar a la salida, ignorando todos los sonidos a su alrededor. Lo único que él podía escuchar era a su corazón destrozado intentando palpitar y a la esperanza, la pequeña voz de la esperanza que trataba de sobrevivir y le gritaba que todo aun podía estar bien.

Lo único que esperaba, rogaba, es que tuviera razón.

**XXX**

Natsu estaba parado fuera de una gigantesca escuela de ricos. Probablemente en otra ocasión se hubiera burlado, pero no ahora. Él no le había puesto ni una pizca de atención a la institución. Lo único que rondaba su cabeza era Lucy, y el hecho de que aún no la veía.

Cada minuto que pasaba su corazón se rompía aún más. Su pecho realmente dolía mucho. No sabía cómo aun podía estar de pie, soportándolo, cuando lo único que quería hacer es caer en el piso y llorar.

Estaba _tan _perdido.

Un grupo nuevo de chicas oxigenadas pasó por los umbrales chillando un coro insoportable. Los ojos de Natsu viajaron con rapidez, examinando los rostros pintados. Al no ver ningún par de ojos chocolate que derretían su alma su corazón se achico una vez más.

Esto de estar esperando, sin saber si realmente vendría o no, no le estaba gustando realmente nada. La esperanza era una perra. Tanto que a pesar de mantenerse allí por tanto tiempo ya, aun hacia lo posible por mantener unido a su corazón con un hilo tan frágil y delgado que cuando finalmente se rompiera dolería mucho. Demasiado.

Rendido de ser el ejemplo mismo de incertidumbre. Natsu se dirigió hacia un chico de pelo rojizo, apuesto y rodeado de un aura brillante de egocentrismo. Sus pestañas eran demasiado largas, haciéndolo parecer afeminado. Su muñeca izquierda contenía una pequeña pulsera delgada y brillante con un colgante en forma de moño. El muchacho mostraba una pose de diva. Okey, talvez no estaba lejos del feminismo.

̶ Emm… ¿Disculpa? –Natsu preguntó algo dudoso.

El chico le dio su atención e inmediatamente Natsu se arrepintió de ir con él. No le gustó para nada la mirada seductora que le enviaba.

̶ Estoy buscando a una chica llamada Lucy, es rubia, tiene 17 años y estudia aquí. –proporcionó toda la información de la cual disponía.

El peli rojo mostró una pequeña y fugaz mueca de desagrado, arrugando extrañamente su rostro en el proceso. Obviamente no estaba contento con la información.

̶ Creo que la conozco… pero me temo que no la he visto últimamente, guapo. Espera, déjame preguntarle a alguien. –respondió amablemente.

Natsu contuvo una mueca de asco. Le pareció algo incómodo que lo llamara guapo pero agradecía enormemente que, a pesar de su obvio gusto por el, lo estuviera ayudando.

El muchacho, _o muchacha, _ondulo su muñeca para hacerle señales a una morena que pláticaba amistosamente con otras chicas a unos tres metros de ellos.

̶ Samanta. ¡Hey, Samanta! ¡Ven aquí! –gritó.

La mencionada volteó y se dirigió hacia ellos con la duda en su rostro. Su pequeña falda se onduló con el ligero viento al igual que sus fuertes rizos negros. La chica era linda pero jamás como su Lucy. Nada ni nadie se podía comparar a su hermosa chica de ojos chocolate.

Cuando estuvo frente a ellos le dio una mirada fugaz a Natsu y después centro toda su atención en su amigo.

̶ ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó desconcertada.

El peli rojo señaló al peli rosa.

̶ Él está buscando a una chica rubia llamada Lucy. ¿Qué no había una Lucy así en tu salón?

La morena elevó su ceja derecha y frunció sus labios en una mueca pensativa. Colocó su mano en su barbilla y permaneció algunos segundos así. Cuando terminó de pensar retiró su mano y relajó su expresión facial.

̶ Si. Heartfilia, pero ya no viene a la escuela creo que se mudó al campo con su prima o algo así.

Toda la fortaleza, que aún le quedaba hasta ese momento, cayó.

–Gracias. –mencionó con apenas un débil hilo de voz.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió con un paso veloz hacia la enorme puerta de entrada, la cual sería su salida.

Su pecho pesaba y dolía como el infierno. El delicado hilo de esperanza que sostenía su corazón finalmente se había roto. Cada trozo cayó con fuerza y se rompieron más, creando astillas que se clavaron con fuerza y ardieron en su pecho con fervor. No más esperanza para él. La verdad era segura pero dura, y desearía jamás haberla conocido.

El fuerte impulso del llanto lo invadió con fuerza. Oprimió su pecho y no lo dejó ir. Natsu no podía controlarlo y lo dejó salir. Las lágrimas saladas abandonaron sus ojos con fuerza y rapidez. Sus mejillas se empaparon y su rostro enrojeció.

Lloró.

Lloró con fuerza. La amargura del llanto lo oprimió y le causo espasmos dolorosos. No sentía nada y a la vez sentía todo el dolor que alguna vez el pudiera experimentar.

Jamás la olvidaría.

**XXX**

Era siete de Julio y Natsu permanecía obediente a su encuentro, a su pacto. A pesar de que la importante otra mitad ya no estuviera. El jamás traicionaría sus momentos.

Sus amigos hacían lo posible por animarlo y hacer que la olvidara. Nunca lo habían logrado, y nunca lo harían. Poco a poco él había aprendido a fingir con naturalidad frente a ellos, tratando de que con ello lo dejaran en paz. Sin embargo, cada vez que él decía ser feliz, su boca se sentía amarga. Desearía pasar una semana sin que le dijeran alguno de sus diálogos.

"_Natsu. Sabemos que te duele_ _pero…deberías intentar olvidarla. Talvez… conocer a alguien más." _

Nunca nadie llenaría su lugar.

"_Amigo, ni siquiera la conoces en realidad. "_

Talvez no la conocía, pero no podía fingir que no sentía lo que sentía.

"_Escucha. Esto es serio. Solo queremos ayudarte. Talvez deberías dejar de tomar ese tren, solo gastas tu dinero y así nunca podrás superarlo." _

Ellos no entendían como era para él. No entendían como se sentía. No entendían lo que significaba para él. No entendían lo que sufría. No entendían sus sentimientos. No entendían nada.

Apreciaba que intentaran ayudarlo, pero estaban equivocados y jamás los escucharía.

De pronto, una resplandeciente cabellera dorada se ondulo en su visión derecha. Se le prendió el corazón, latiendo frenéticamente. Después de más de diez días, la esperanza había vuelto a él.

La _maldita _esperanza.

Sus manos empezaron a sudar y su pulso se disparó. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué tal si no era ella? ¿Y si solo era una ilusión de su cerebro? Su corazón se había roto una vez, no necesitaba ese dolor de nuevo en su vida. Pero siempre existía la posibilidad de que ella fuera real.

Y eso lo estaba matando.

Si volteaba y no era ella estaría destrozado. Pero, si volteaba y era ella… jamás la dejaría ir. Nunca más.

Natsu respiró hondo y volteó. En ese preciso instante su corazón se volvió a unir. Los hermosos ojos chocolate de su amada lo miraron con intensidad. Jamás creyó que fuera posible volver a verla, pero ahí estaba. Su hermosa tesis blanca, sus labios carnosos, su nariz respingada, sus brillantes ojos. Toda ella.

Lucy cerró sus ojos y Natsu caminó hacia ella. Había prometido que jamás la dejaría ir, y cumpliría con su promesa.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella se dio cuenta de que era aún más bella. Algo que le había parecido imposible.

Su chica de ojos chocolate se estremeció y abrió sus ojos. Mirándolo.

̶ Na-Natsu-u ̶ tartamudeó dulcemente.

_Natsu. _Su nombre había salido de los labios que lo perseguían en sus más dulces sueños. Su pecho se calentó con un sentimiento cálidamente dulce. No sabía cómo sabia su nombre y tampoco le importaba. Era feliz con ello. Y porque lo era sonrió.

̶ Aún no te conozco y me estaba volviendo loco extrañándote, Lucy. ̶ soltó las palabras con calidez y felicidad, justo como se sentía.

Se sentó a su lado y a miró fijamente, apreciando sus rasgos de cerca. Ella se sonrojó, tiñendo sus cachetes de rojo. Se veía adorable. Una delicada sonrisa se entorno en su rostro y el corazón de Natsu bombeo aún más rápido.

Deseaba tocarla. Acercó su mano a la de ella y la acarició con cariño. Después la volteó lentamente y unió sus dedos. Miro detenidamente su unión. Su mano se sentía suave y no quería soltarla nunca.

A luz del día los abandonó y todo quedó oscurecido.

Su vista no funcionaba pero su tacto sí. Sintió algo presionar su pecho suavemente. Cuando el objeto se desplazó hacia arriba y tocó su barbilla supo que era. La suavidad de su piel la había delatado. Sus dedos lo acariciaron como él había acariciado su mano y se entregó a las sensaciones. Cerró sus ojos y disfrutó con gratitud. Pronto, las yemas de sus dedos tocaron sus labios.

En un movimiento veloz, su mano lo abandono y fue sustituida por sus labios.

Su boca atacó la de ella con ferocidad. La suavidad de sus carnosos labios lo hizo gemir. Su pecho explotó con una cantidad de sensaciones y sentimientos indescriptibles. Su lengua salió y le pidió permiso a sus labios. Ella abrió su boca y le permitió invadirla. Al primer roce de sus lenguas, el sintió que no podría detenerse. La necesitaba aún más cerca. Deslizó sus dedos por ambos lados de su cuello y sujetó sus cedras doradas mientras la atraía hacia sí.

Cuando no pudo resistir más la falta de aliento la soltó. Pero no permitió que se alejara. Mantuvo unidas sus frentes con su agarre en el cuello.

̶ Te quiero, Lucy. ̶ susurró, con algo de temor.

̶ Te amo, Natsu.

Su corazón se detuvo. No esperaba escuchar esas palabras, pero era irremediablemente feliz. De alguna manera la risa lo invadió.

̶ Demonios, ¿No pudiste haber dicho eso antes? ̶ dijo, burlón.

̶ Demonios, ¿No pudiste haberte acercado antes? ̶ contratacó.

̶ Buen punto.

Era un enorme buen punto.

Le beso la frente con delicadeza y cariño. Estaba endemoniadamente feliz. Jamás olvidaría este día.

7 de Julio. Tendría que ir apuntándolo en el calendario.

.

.

.

.

.

_Este es ese hermoso punto en el que estas escribiendo y gritas "¡Por fin!" Si soy sincera me ha costado algo por el hecho de que intente entrar un poco en la mente de un hombre y no hacerlo tan cursi a su parecer. Por este hecho me he demorado más ya que he tenido que borrar un par de veces algunas escenas que incluso traspasaban las mil palabras. Espero que realmente no me haya quedado tan mal pero eso será algo que ustedes decidirán. _

_**Importante: **__Bueno talvez no sea tan importante xd pero solo quería poner un poco de publicidad y decirles que tengo pagina en Facebook donde me puedo comunicar mejor con ustedes por cualquier cosa que quieran decirme. Principalmente cree esta pagina para aquell s lectores(as) que no tengan una cuenta y deban estar revisando las historias para ver si actualizaron. En mi pagina avisare cuando actualize mis historias o suba una nueva. Talvez sea algo pronto para crear una pagina pero no pude resistirme xd además creo que si empiezo desde el inicio será mejor. Pueden encontrar el link de mi pagina en mi biografia._

_**¡Ayuda!:**__ ¿Alguien podría ayudarme con el resumen? El primer resument que puse de esta historia era una parte de ella pero no parecio atraer mucha gente asi que al final lo cambie y si bien este es mas intrigante y por ello atrae mas no define ni un poco la historia y tampoco me agrada lo suficiente asi que si alguna alma caritativa por allí me ayudara con esto le agradecería mucho._

_**La ambicion de un dragon: **__Sobre esta historia; e tenido bastantes problemas internos conmigo misma y al final he decidio que volveré a escribirla desde el inicio. Hago esto porque mi forma de escribir ha cambiado mucho desde aquel primer capitulo y pues siento que esa historia necesita una mejora asi que la re-escribire .Espero no desesperarlos con esto._

_**¿Tercera parte?: **__Si les soy sincera no pensaba para nada en esta posibilidad pero alguien por allí mencionoo en un comentario que hiciera una tercera parte y pensé ¿Por qué no? Pero sin embargo debo decirles que a pesar de ello no estoy completamente segura que la hare ya que no estoy muy segura de que hacer. Además, tengo un par de ideas anotadas en mi teléfono para hacer otras historias pero si se me ocurre algo lo suficientemente fijo tendrán una tercera parte. ¡Si tienen ideas las recibo sin problema!_

_**Contestando los comentarios (léase de forma musical):**_

**luzy .land: **Muchas gracias y aquí está el resto espero que también te sonroje xd

**Sisi-Chan n.n: **Mavis es toda una loquilla xd y bueno aquí esta la segunda parte espero no decepcionarte.

**adriana: **Estoy muy feliz de que te haya parecido perfecta c:

**Andytrips: **Me alegra tu emoción por los pensamientos de Natsu asi que aquí esta ^^

**Ann Okashi Panda: **Gracias y seguire tu consejo xd

**Aki: **Me alegra :3 espero que te guste esta perspectiva.

**Chelsychelss: **Jaja xd No crei ser capaz de dejar a alguien sin palabras asi que tu comentario me hiso muy feliz /

**carlos –san: **Basta me avergüenzas / realmente me has alegrado c:

**Naomi Redfox: **Hola ;3 Realmente me agrada que te haya gustado y me pregunto como adivinaste? D: además traduciste mi nombre D:! que clase de magia oscura utilizas! :B PD: Muchas gracias realmente me esfuerzo en mi escritura. :3

**Ana: **Aquí lo tienes c:

**Azuza: **enserio? Guau yo quisiera que me pasara algo asi ami xd

**Mizuki Duki-Chan: **Estas bien? D: no creo que explotar sea bueno PD: aquí esta la conti espero no decepcionarte c:

**Miu –w: **Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te haya parecido asi aunque.. la carita triste me desconcierta un poco podrias explicarme? :B

**Cynthia Yeidsumi Naroshi: **La verdad es que (como había explicado) no tenia pensado para nada una continuación pero tu me has hecho considerarlo y me ha dado algunas ideas sin embargo no las suficientes para una continuación pero gracias a tu petición lo seguire considerando. C:

**Guest: **Guest! Hola! Si no me equivoco te e visto comentar en todas mis historias y realmente aprecio tu apoyo c: Me alegra que esta historia te haya gustado C:

**Dobe pandita: **Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para comentar c: la propuesta seguía en pie y aquí esta el resultado PD: Muchas gracias realmente pongo todo de mi para escribir y soy muy feliz al saber que a los demás les gusta como escribo owo

**Nalugruvia: **Nunca es tarde! Me alegro que hayas disfrutado del final c: y en cuento ala otra historia haya riva ya explique lo que pasa xd

**Aralefics: **Hola ati también! Te agradezco tu hermosa opinión y quiero decirte que (si se trata de mi) nunca debes preocuparte por una tragedia estoy 100 por ciento en contra de ello. Si alguna vez llego a matar a un personaje seria el antagonista o uno secundario solitario que no me agradara demasiado. Asi que por eso no te preocupes c:

**Miikuu: **Muchas gracias! Aquí tienes la conti espero te guste c:

**Guest: **Muchas gracias aquí la conti! Espero sea de tu agrado c:

_Muchas gracias por leer y por favor perdonen todas las posibles faltas ortográficas._

_̶Alis._

_**¿Un review para esta escritora en contra de la tragedia?**_


End file.
